


Cantolope's Halloween Hullabaloo

by Grumpy Gamers and Vibrant Colors (CantolopeJeevas)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Horror, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantolopeJeevas/pseuds/Grumpy%20Gamers%20and%20Vibrant%20Colors
Summary: So last Halloween I asked my followers on Tumblr to send me prompts, and I just got around to finishing them all. Here they finally are!





	1. Princess Arin

Arin stared at his reflection. Everything looked normal. His hair wasn’t that great, his beard was neatly groomed, the tiara on his head sat perfectly, not even moving with the turn of his head.

And that’s what got him. The tiara, along with the dress that all came together to make his costume. He told everyone that he was going to make his grand debut as a sovereign Grump. He just never specified too much. Maybe he should have. His heart wouldn’t be racing as hard if he did.

A knock on the bathroom door made him jump.

“Honey,” Suzy called out, voice sweet and soothing, “everyone’s waiting for you.”

After taking a deep, shuddering breath he said, “Okay. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Do you need help with anything?”

Her words rang in his head. She couldn’t mean what he thought, right? There’s no way she knew. He had this whole secret on lockdown. So he straightened himself out and said with all the confidence he could muster, “No, I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

 _Thanks_ , Suzy.

“Really, I’m okay,” Arin assured both her and himself. “Go distract everyone for a bit, since they all wanna get up in my ass. Tell them I’ll be out when I’m ready.”

A soft giggle came through the door, followed by a teasing, “Yes, your highness.”

Well, shit. Guess she knew after all. That was one person down. Just everyone else to go. If he did it quickly like a band-aid, it would all be okay.

He stepped out of the bathroom and quickly made the short walk into the Grump Space. Right on cue the music stopped, and all heads turned towards him.

“I have arrived!” Arin announced in his most regal voice. “Your beloved Princess is here to bless this Halloween ceremony.”

Dan took a sip of his drink. “Is that something princesses can do?”

“It is if I say it is, Daniel,” Arin hissed, having more fun with his role each second.

Barry chided Dan through his teeth, “Don’t piss off the princess!” 

“Yeah, if you make him mad, we’ll  _all_  kick your ass,” Brian added.

Arin grinned. “Thank you, Sir Barry. Sir Brian.”

They both bowed, each grabbing a hand and placing a respectful kiss on it.

Out of the blue, Ross stormed up to him, eyes burning. “You promised me a piggyback ride around the office. I don’t care if you’re a princess, a bet’s a bet!”

“Far be it from me to not pay my dues,” Arin said with a chuckle.

Ross grinned, then hopped onto his back and clung to him like a koala. “Giddy-up, princess! I want you to take me everywhere!”

Arin adjusted him with a huff. “If you ruin my dress, you better convince Holly to fix it for me.”

“She’ll gladly make you a new one. Now let’s  _go_!”

The princess costume was more well received than he thought it would be. He’d have to dress up more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by a Dear Anon: "the office having a costume party. Arin really nervous cause he wants to go as a princess, easing into his buried desires. everyone takes his costume very well"


	2. Werewolf Brian

He could feel it underneath his skin. The itch. It wasn’t bad, not yet. But he had to get home soon. Once the game was over, he’d have to tell Barry and Ross that he needed to end the session early.

For now, though, he could enjoy himself.

“Fucking hell!” Ross shouted tossing the controller to the side. “This is complete bullshit! How can a game be so fucking rigged!”

While Barry laughed- a normal,  _human_  sound- Brian barked. Sure, it sounded close enough to a laugh, but he could hear the difference. Still, he had to pretend like everything as normal.

“Ross,” Barry wheezed, “I think you need a break. Let Brian give it a try.”

Brian reached over and grabbed the controller, a toothy smirk on his face. “I think this is easier than you’re making it out to be.”

“Whatever you say, wolf-man,” Ross grumbled.

“Excuse me?” Brian asked, sounding offended. That was just to hide his panic.

“He has a point,” Barry said. “You’re gray, you’ve got quite a bit of hair, and your teeth look, like, extra pointy right now.”

Brian brought a hand to his mouth. “They do  _not_ ,” he argued like a petulant child, being sure to add in extra inflection for flavor. “You need your eyes checked.”

Ross crossed his arms and scrunched his nose. “Just play the damn game.”

With a roll of his eyes, Brian did. And it was  _hard_. Every move he made seemed to either be undershot or overshot. Never perfect. As he tried working the damn thing, not handing over the controller when Ross or Barry asked him to, he felt his senses sharpening.

Finally something was said that made him freeze.

“Brian… Are you  _growling_?”

He gave Barry a mean side-eye. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Next time on Steam Train, I find plausible deniability!”

“Woah, man, the episode-”

“I have to go.” Brian cut Ross off curtly. “This was fun. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

His bones ached as he made his way through the Grump Space. Why was everyone there so late? Why couldn’t he make a clean break for it?

His mind went blank. From out the window, the full moon caught his attention.

Transforming hurt. It always did.

The hardwood underneath his paws jolted him. The ground was usually soft. What happened to it?

Gasps and shouts rang through his head. There were people. People were dangerous. They’d kill him. He couldn’t have that.

One of them approached. Somewhere in the back of Brian’s mind, the name  _Arin_  echoed. He growled despite this, baring his teeth as a warning.

The man said something. Soft words. Familiar. His name. The look in his eyes was warm, and his hand was low and outreached. That had to be a trick, right?

_Yes._

Before he could snap at the hand, it deftly went under his chin and scratched a spot that made him go limp.

…Maybe the man wasn’t bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by lygerzero14: "Brian secretly being a werewolf and transforming in front of everyone at the office"


	3. Kid!Grumps Trick or Treating

Vernon and Jack had their hands full. With seven rambunctious kids running around all willy-nilly, it really was kind of a scary night for them.

Holly scampered past Vernon, feathers trailing behind her as she said in a nasally tone, “Guys, there’s a house this way that has full chocolate bars! Come on!” It hadn’t even been an hour and her harpy costume was falling apart.

Jack shed a single tear for all his hard work.

“Dad and pop didn’t, um…” Dan said softly, voice smothered the cheers of the others. His cape billowed behind him as he nervously rubbed his arm.

No one seemed to hear him except for little Ninja Brian, who only shot a slightly dirty look his way for trying to speak up. He really seemed committed to the whole  _silent_  thing.

“Okay!” Vernon called, clapping his hands together and grabbing their attention. “Everyone, huddle! We need to make a plan!”

They all huffed and grumbled, but followed orders nonetheless. Good. It would make his job a lot easier.

“So,” he began cheerfully, a grin on his face. His kids were so cute in their costumes! “We’ve got about an hour until we should be heading home. Dan, Brian, since you two are old enough to be on your own, you can do whatever you please.”

“Just stay on the road where we can see ya,” Jack chimed in.

“Right! Thank you.” Vernon cleared his throat, taking in all the younger kids. “You all either have to stay with us, or with your oldest brothers.”

“That’s so lame!” Ross said, plastic teeth making his words a bit garbled. “Why can’t we go on our own too?”

Barry shuffled nervously, pulling on the hood of his bear costume. “Don’t argue, Ross…”

“It’s ‘cuz there’s creepy clowns,” Arin said bluntly. He reached up to wipe at his face, but stopped short of smudging his green makeup. “They’ll eat us if we wander off.”

“Kids,” Vernon cut in, unheard.

“No there’s not!” Suzy argued. “And if there are-” she waved her broom high in the air- “I’ll cast a spell on them and make them go away!”

“Quiet, please!”

All eyes turned to Vernon. He breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. How about we just all calm down? There aren’t creepy clowns, and you aren’t old enough to walk around alone. End of discussion.”

Dan stole a glance at the younger kids, and upon seeing their pouts, said, “Brian and I can stay behind this year. We don’t mind.”

Of course, Brian glared.

“That’s awfully sweet of you two,” Vernon said with a smile. “Everyone, thank your big brothers.”

Silence, followed by Dan’s awkward shuffling.

Then Arin gave him a sweet smile. “Thanks,  _Danny Spacebang_.”

Despite his face going red, he grinned and took up a superhero like pose. “You’re very welcome, citizen! It’s nothing for a hero like me!”

A chorus of giggles rang out, and Vernon knew that the night would be a spectacular one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by a Dear Anon: "Since the prompts are open, could we get all the grumps as little kids dressing up and going trick-or-treating?" Based off legendofgrump's AU.


	4. Vampire!Dan Feeding

No pain in the world could quite compare to that of being a starving vampire. It was like every single cell of Dan’s body was screaming, telling him that he needed to eat. Not the chicken blood he’d been scrounging up, but something real, with substance.

Fresh, warm, delicious human blood.

But he couldn’t. That part of him might as well be dead. He had human friends now, ones he really cared about, and he didn’t want them seeing him as a monster. Not again.

So he suffered gladly. Sure, every movement hurt, and sometimes he found his eye wandering to that sweet spot on someone’s neck. As long as everyone else was safe and happy, though, he couldn’t give less of a fuck what happened to him.

Then they decided to hold a little… Intervention.

He should’ve seen it coming when Arin unexpectedly called him into the office. “Just for a moment,” he had said. “It’ll be real quick, promise.”

So he went in, and found himself dumbfounded by the fact that everyone else was there too. And they all looked at him with pity, like he was one of those animals on the ASPCA commercials that made him cry.

“Um,” he said, flashing a sheepish smile. He could feel an itch in his fangs. “What’s going on here? Everything okay?”

All eyes turned to Arin. He stepped forward, becoming the group’s spokesperson. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Mostly.”

Dan narrowed his eyes, carefully watching Arin’s expression. He could hear the rapid beat of his heart. What was he so nervous about? “Mostly? Don’t think I like that qualifier, man.”

Suzy stepped forward. “We’re just worried about you,” she explained, using her doe eyes to charm him. “You seem really on edge lately.”

_Oh_.

“Look, I’m fine,” he assured them with a nervous laugh. “I’ve been eating well enough.”

“No, you haven’t,” Brian argued, and Dan could feel the nagging father in his tone. “You need human blood. You’re a  _human_  vampire, after all.”

“Look, guys.” Dan swallowed thickly, suddenly becoming aware of the buffet around him. “That’s not my thing anymore. Do you realize how dangerous it can be? What if I take too much?”

“You’re outnumbered,” Barry casually said. “If you try it, we’ll just chop your head off and burn your body.”

_Great joke_. Still, he actually took a moment to think, and sure enough, they were right. The sheer amount of manpower could easily overcome a twiggy vamp like himself.

The look on his face must’ve said it all, because Ross bounded forward with a cocky grin. “We all decided to give you the best first,” he teased, “so you better enjoy it.”

Dan went on him in an instant, pressing his fangs against his neck and slowly sinking them in. The blood was so goddamn good, but he found himself being pulled away before he could really get his fill.

Arin gave him a wry smile. “Still hungry?”

Licking the blood off his lips, Dan nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by a Dear Anon: "Dan's a vampire, who refuses to drink human blood. He's getting sicker and the other grumps convince him it's okay to feed on them."


	5. PolyGrumps Aphrodisiac Party

“Tell me again why you do this every year?” Barry asked, eyeing up the unique candies Arin was setting out. “I mean, it’s a little weird, right?”

Arin rolled his eyes. “Of course, it’s a little weird. But people don’t come to this party unless they really want to. And they know what to expect. I make it abundantly clear for them.”

“Yeah,” Barry agreed, eyes drawn to one of Arin’s posters he put up around the office. “Can’t get more blatant than a giant sheet of poster paper that says ‘ _Super Hot Halloween Office Orgy… Or Whatever_ ’.”

“Hey!” Arin snapped, pointing at him with his candy-placing hand. “Don’t forget the little note at the bottom.”

Barry squinted at the poster. “‘ _Aphrodisiacs will be provided._ ’ Cute.”

“I know, right?” Arin stopped a moment, then gave Barry a rather shifty side-look. “Are you coming this year?”

“Well, I mean…” He could feel his face growing warm. “Is Brian coming?”

“In more ways than one,” Arin quipped, returning to his preparations.

“Oh.” As much as he wanted to act casual, he knew he failed pretty badly. “I guess I’ll come. Just to, uh… Check it out, you know?”

“Oh, just to check it out, huh?” Something in Arin’s tone seemed a bit too knowing for his liking. “You totally want Brian’s dick.” Before Barry could even say anything, Arin had a huge grin on his face and cheered. “I knew it! Ross owes me twenty dollars!”

“Arin-”

“I’m so gonna get you laid, man,” he cut Barry off. “You’re gonna get fucked by Brian. And maybe by me. We’ll see how the night goes.”

Barry swallowed thickly. “Um, sure. Okay.”

The rest of the preparations went well, with Arin setting up a  _toy chest_  and Barry doing the more innocent work. Like putting up little decorations for the holiday. Nothing said sexy orgy like spoopy skeletons and cartoon witches watching you do the do with all your friends.

Really, he didn’t know why he hadn’t decided to attend before then. Sure, he had small crushes on all his friends, but to actually sleep with them? A little overwhelming. But he’d give it a shot this year. Just because.

Soon enough, the time had come for all the guests to start arriving. Ross, Holly, Dan, Vernon, even Jack showed up.

Then  _Brian_ , with his confident stride and cocky grin, strolls right for him, bypassing Arin’s scripted, yet enthusiastic, greeting. “So I take it this is your first time here too?”

How did he know?

“You’re the most nervous person here, Barry,” Brian said. “It’s pretty obvious.”

“Okay, Mr. Mind Reader,” Barry muttered, looking down at the ground. “Am I really that predictable?”

“Yeah. But it’s cute.” Brian casually crossed his arms and made to appear disinterested. “And I thought it’d be a good idea if I was your first partner tonight.”

As Arin made the official starting announcement, Barry smiled and grabbed one of the candies. He always knew he could trust Brian.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by a Dear Anon: "someone replaced the halloween candy at the office party with aphrodisiacs"


End file.
